


We got you

by Miukiexrain2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fuck Terry, Gen, Ian and Mickey love Liam and should be his parents, Light Angst, M/M, My baby got hurt this episode and he better be comforted next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2
Summary: Liam doesn’t know what to do. Ian and Mickey don’t either but they can try being what the youngest Gallagher needs....or Liam had a pretty Traumatic day almost murdering South Sides enemy and needs someone to talk to.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Liam Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, mentions of other relationships - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	We got you

_ Wow _

There lays the body of a sick son of a bitch. The taller man speaks.

“That’s not-.” he hesitated.

“Holy shit. huh, a bit sooner than I thought.” Mickey sounds a little surprised”

“Are you-?” Ian tries not to -well he doesn’t know really what to say when the man you’ve always wanted to be dead is actually-

Terry shifts. A cool breathe from his lips.

“Hell no.” Mickey gets in front of Ian and pulls him the house and actually locks the door this time.” He moves to the window tossing the bag on the couch that makes a sound.”

“Oh please no!” a boy cried out.

“Liam?” Ian moves to the couch lifting up the rainbow blanket.

“Please I am sorry I won’t do it again!” tears trickling down his face.

“Hey buddy its just me!” Ian sat down with an oof the smaller boy hugging the mans bigger frame for dear life. Breathing way too heavily for Ians liking.“Hey it’s okay i’m here.” holding on to his brother while he checks his husband on the other side and of the room.

“Okay i think we’re good for tonight no  way in hell is that bitch coming in this house.” Mickey snarled .

“ He already came in.” Liam whispered quietly. Ian shifted Liam on his lap shoving the boys hands off his face so he could get a better look at the damage.

“ Did he touch you!” Ian and Mickey said insync wondering where the hell this boy got up to today that scared him so much. 

“Blood upstairs. I don’t know who but there was deer, AND SO much BLOOD!” Liam explained snuggling into his brothers shoulder trying to get the horrifying image out of his head. Thankfully Carl had no problem dragging that head in the trash, but Liam was stuck trying to clean the remains giving up and hiding downstairs.

“Jesus it must deer season.” Mickey confirmed. Ian gave him a questionable look confused at this fact. Mickey shrugged not continuing. He glanced at the coffee table. A shiny steel Mickey findsfamiliar.

“This yours?” Mickey gave the youngest Gallagher a glance and picked up the pistol. Checking the safety and quickly noticed one of the bullets missing. Wide eyes stared at Liam.

“Carl gave it to me after being freaked out so I feel safe but one bullet fired and I just felt worse.” He explained expecting a talking to buy the couple .

“Did you see anyone else while you shot this kid?” Mickey asked. Staring at his husband. “Shouldn’t we be talking about how you do not know how to fire a gun? “ Ian questioned. Suddenly terror filled his eyes. “Unless?”

Ian lead Liam to the window there was Terry laid on the ground the rest of the cockroaches surrounded and lifting the dirty man on the back of the truck either going to a hospital or a friend who has the right tools.

“Fuck.” the three boys cursed. “Am I going to prison- shoot ,so much for holding a family record !?” Liam paced back and forth getting more anxious by the second he shot Terry Milkovich his brothers worst enemy, more like south sides worst enemy . He would be hunted down.

“Alrighty calm down no one saw you. If they did, they wouldn’t want to mess with you now huh.”

Mickey tried to comfort the boy by stopping his tracks and comforting smile glancing at Ian for some kind of help.

“Look you’ll be fine just go upstairs and I’ll bring you some tea okay buddy.” Ian really didn’t want to deal with this today but he didn’t have a choice no one else would.

“Can one of you come with me? I really don’t wanna go by myself.” Liam asked shyly, he was 10 he thought to himself, he shouldn’t be asking. Ian saw the worry and it pained him shooting his husband a look that says “please?” 

Mickey sighed walking in front of Liam “c’mon,” heavy steps leading to the top he stopped. The view of blood and napkins curled a ball deep in the mans stomach. “Jesus.” Mickey said in disgust. 

“Okay I’ll finish this,” grabbing the paper towels and the light purple Cleaning spray bottle that was most likely half water. 

Liam stepped over carefully to the bathroom to clean his teeth and a long shower to wash the day off. This was going to keep him up. He took a bottle of melatonin from the cabinet he took from Tami the night of Lip and house party. 

Apparently she took them to sleep on nights when Fred decided to sleep too. Liam wasn’t sleeping most nights since that night. He had too much going on in his head. Everyone was gone. 

Fiona who knows where and just left money he saved half for a rainy day and half for food when the rest of the family didn’t bother to makeanything on nights they wouldn’t even come back when he was still awake.

Debbie and Sandy are basically Frannies moms. Lip has his own family a few houses over. Franks useless. Carls a cop and would go straight to bed. Ian and Mickey have each other, they only ever needed each other.

Liam wiped his face with a thankfully clean towel putting on fresh clothes. He walked his socked feet in the hallway. Spotless Mick left the floor, definitely not his first time cleaning a mess like the one his family’s brought upon him. If he can even call Mickey part of that family anymore.

Liam always like Mickey he treated him like anyone else . He was straight to the point. But not straight with his brother and its fun to see them work together. Ian always makes sure everyone’s happy and he is too.

He stopped when he saw the” gallavich residents” as Sandy called it. Mickey wiped his face and pulled on some pjs. Staring at the gun Liam held a few hours ago and put it back in his box. Liam will not be going near anytime soon.

Steps coming up made Liam flinch. 

“Hey it’s just me give me hand.” Ian called holding a tray they got as a wedding present from Tami, wanting to gift a domestic gift that Ian loved and Mickey secretly did too even if it was “really fucking gay.” On it a mug stood of hot chamomile cause thats the only tea Liam will drink, plus a hot chocolate for his husband and a glass of water that will be pairing of with his meds soon.

Liam opened the door and sat at the corner of the bed. Along with the red head handing the steaming mug to him and his lover sitting against the wall with kiss on the forehead. Chugging his glass and meds as pair of legs settle on him, Ian tracing a pattern to comfort himself and Mickey.

“Shit, I guess I should say thanks huh finally a peaceful night.” Mickey broke the silence earning a knock on the knee. 

“I’m sorry no one was here to look after you. But you know I’m here right. Even though I got shit to do I am still your brother okay.?” Ian said  in a comforting voice his voice was always comfortable.

“Me too kid.” Mickey said trying to help in anyway after all he knows best what it’s like to be lonely for so long.

“After you leave? You guys already have a business and making money pretty quickly you’ll be out in a couple months.” Liam shouted.Was there truly any use to getting comfortable in this house if your  parental figure leaves so soon.

“Then we’ll take you.” Mickey said surprising looks and himself a little too.”

“uh are you sure?” Ian raised his eyebrows. He hasn’t thought about who in the world moving would actually mean to the rest of the Family. But this wasn’t like before.

“Hell yeah, we just gotta wait a couple more months to get a place with two rooms,” Mickey continued. It made sense, they were the only ones who more say of taking care of the kid.

“I’ll help. I still have the 5 grand Fiona left me that be with the start up money.” Liam said with glee, he wanted to be processed to be a lot faster then realistic.

“Hey no, that’s your money you don’t have to worry about it.” Ian said.

“Didn’t you robbed today?” Liam sat at the Alibi for a good 3 hours and knew most of the Families situations.

“Okay time to go to bed.” Ian sang as he scooted himself against mickey that was pushed back to the wall. Already knowing his husbands plan. There was a good amount of space left.

“C’mon I know you don’t wanna be alone we’ll be here.” Ian said pointing to the bed with Liams blanket.

Liam took the offer not denying comfort after a day like this his masculinity was not fragile. He laid his head on the taller man shoulder his heart beat slowly lullabying him to  sleep.

“Hey Mick?” Liam asked the older Gallagher. Mick hummed.

“ Am I bad person now?”

Liam asked worryingly he didn’t want to be the one who messed up in this Family being a murderer.

“Kid that man is no man. He hurt a lot of people really badly, me and Ian too many times to count. Don’t give that man any more pleasure he’s already received in his past expired expiration date.” Sneaky an arm to ruffle the kids hair and leave his arm wrapped around his husband. And earned a kiss on the head.

Yeah they”ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Gallavich inspired fan fic and I need My best gallagher to be okay this season because he’s been hurt toomuch.


End file.
